


Combat Connie and Moss Agate, diplomatic mission.

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connie - Freeform, F/F, Short adventure, Unnamed alien species - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Diplomatic missions don't always go as planned.





	Combat Connie and Moss Agate, diplomatic mission.

**Author's Note:**

> No introduction here, just a short adventure scene.

>It was suppose to be an easy mission.  
>A world had signs of intelligent life. Blue Diamond had assigned a Moss Agate and her Combat Connie to go there and open up diplomatic communications, to work out an agreement that would allow Gems to harvest some resources in limited amounts, in exchange for something, technology, services, whatever was needed.  
>Moss Agate and her Combat Connie had landed on a more mountainous region of the planet with no complications. They were both happy that for once, they wouldn't have to fight some horrible beasts.  
>They had been informed the intelligent life was likely to reside underground, to compensate for the extreme temperatures the planet reached in the daylight. When Moss Agate spotted a cave opening that had signs of beings going in and out of it frequently, she suggested they proceed in.  
>Moss Agate and her Combat Connie had slowly made their way deeper into the cave, marking the turns they took as they went, using the gems on their foreheads as a source of light. Searching for any sign of movement, for someone to communicate with.  
>They had been wandering the cave for hours, almost all the paths had lead them in circles. They were exhausted, ready to go back to the ship and do a thorough scan of the planet, to see where the lifeforms really were.  
>They didn't get far when it happened. Figures dropped down on them, Five large, brown forms that were perfect for blending into the surrounding rock, their bodies covered in dull protrusions, each one twice the height of the Agate, four times the height of the Combat Connie. Their three fingered hands grasping primitive spears. One had impaled Moss Agate as it descended. She mouthed the word "run" to her Connie before poofing, leaving the Combat Connie alone.   
>The creatures had made a grave error. They hadn't considered the girl a threat due to her size. Big mistake.   
>Her gem glowed blindingly bright, enough to send the creatures recoiling for a moment. Just enough time for her to pull two spears out of her gem.   
>With a yell, she charged into the group of five creatures, impaling the two closest with ease.  
>She pulled out two more spears as the other three regained their senses. They screeched in a ghastly yell that echoed through the caves eerily.   
>The brutish aliens rushed towards her together, their spears raised and ready to stab the girl. She scoffed as she easily used her spears to slice through the primitive stone.  
>This caught the creatures by surprise once more. "Must not be used to things stronger or smarter than them." the Combat Connie thought.  
>It didn't matter to her. She used the moment to jam a spear into one of the creature's throats, and to pull another out of her gem. Only two to go.  
>One of the remaining aliens charged towards her before she could finish pulling the new spear, slamming into her and sending her crashing back first into a nearby wall. She heard a sickening crack, her left shoulder had been broken. The aliens looked on in satisfaction as they saw blood trickle out of the girl's mouth.  
>The Combat Connie grimaced a bit before hurling the spear in her right hand towards the alien that had charged her, impaling it right between the eyes. One to go.   
>The last alien's eyes widened, it turned it's back and started running. Right towards where Moss Agate's gem rested.  
>The Combat Connie flicked her right hand. Moss on a nearby rock launched towards the inert gemstone, pulling it out of the alien's retreat path.  
>She didn't pursue the beast. It wasn't worth it. Better to leave a survivor that will spread the fear of gems to the rest of it's kind anyways.   
>She limped over to her Moss Agate's gem, retrieving it from the moss cocoon she had formed around it. She turned the stone over in her hands, checking for damage.   
>All she found was a small crack. She breathed a sigh of relief, they would be able to fix her and her Agate back on the ship. They had been provided a small quantity of healing essence, just in case something went wrong.  
>She bubbled her Agate and gave it a tap, sending it back to the ship. One of the crew would find it, or she'd take care of the healing herself when she managed to get back.   
>Gripping her broken shoulder with her right hand, the Combat Connie slowly made her way out of the cave.  
>She considered what to tell Blue Diamond as she made her way out. The aliens were intelligent, but far too primitive to be negotiated with at this stage.   
>"Perhaps in a few hundred years", she mused. "Maybe they'll have a legend about me in their culture."  
>The thought brought a smile to her face, that she might become part of some alien culture's legends. Her smile only grew wider as she saw the alien sunset as she exited the cave.


End file.
